pponepiecefandomcom-20200214-history
Gartner B. Birtham/Personality and Relationships
Personality Birthman is known to be funny and casual. He is always calm at times and tries to solve things. Birtham can act lazy, but this is only when he knows what is going to happen. He is described as cruel and vile, but has a kind nature and is always willing to help others. When watching the Whitebeard War(at the far back), he saw an injured ally of the Whitebeard Pirates and helped them. Birtham can be pretty ruthless when fighting with his Staffsword, he can easily cut a ship with one spin. A running gag for Birtham is that if he hasn't eaten he can't be strong and becomes weaker. This causes the crew like Ussop and Chopper to shout at him angrilly. This is a reason why Sanji hates Birtham because he always eats way too much of the food, making Luffy get angry, but then Birtham wouldn't care at all. As the crew is sailing to an island, he is always training with Zoro, having sword play with him. Also, Birtham doesn't sleep in the Thousand Sunny at all because it's to packed. But instead, he sleeps in the Harm Basher, which he puts in Autodrive, so it follows the Thousand Sunny. Birtham doesn't have any shame and is sick of people saying it'd be a shame to them as a 'insert job here', which he finds really annoying. This is because his dad said that not care what anyone thinks of him, he should do what he wants. Relationships Crew Luffy Birtham and Luffy are always kind to each other. If meat is involved, they will likely fight for it, but with Birtham's speed he'll have already beaten Luffy and ate the meat at a really fast speed. Together, when fighting as a double, they are really unstopable, they always defeat any enemies when together, but it's really hard to do so when they are being heavily attacked by a strong foe. Birtham respects Luffy's orders as a Captain and Luffy respects Birtham, Zoro Birtham and Zoro are best friends, they always have sparring matches together to test each others strength. They usually have competetions to see who can drink the most sake. Both of them never get angry at each other because of their friendliness to each other. It was originally thought that Birtham. Sanji and Zoro would have a tri rivarly to each other, Nami Nami likes Birtham because of his skilled technique, but this causes Sanji to be jelous of Birtham because Nami likes Birtham better than Sanji. Birtham doesn't quite know that Nami likes him(similar to Luffy and Hancock). Birtham is quite nice to Nami and usually when she's bathing, she tells him to guard her from pervets(ex:Sanji and Brook). Birtham and Nami are quite friendly with each other. Usopp Usopp complains about Birtham's weakness(which is hunger) all lot of the times he's battling. Birtham will then point out that Usopp is weak. At some occassions, they will usually agree on food most of the time. Usopp thinks of Birtham as a really casual guy who is always willing to listen any peoples problems. Birtham thinks of Usopp as a long nosed guy needs more practice. Sanji Sanji and Birtham have a rivarly, one, because Sanji is jelous because Nami likes Birtham better than him and two because he thinks he's cocky. Birtham doesn't really care if Sanji insults him like calling him "Purple Haired Freak" or calling his Staffsword "Two Swords Glued Together". But if Sanji challenges him to a fight, they will fight, but Birtham will always end up winning. In one occassion, they are seen friendly to one another, an example is, while the rest of the crew were fighting, Birtham let Sanji get affected by his Devil Fruit Powers to alter Gravity. Chopper Chopper and Birtham are nice to each other. Also, like Usopp, he complains at his weakness. If Birtham is injured, Chopper will help him and after that Birtham will get up. Chopper would ask why and he'll reply with: to eat.(thus showing his hunger).At Luffy's orders, if theres a storm, Birtham is the one responsible of making sure Chopper doesn't get sent flying. Robin Birtham and Robin get along fine, with no arguements. Birtham tends to find Robin's dark humor to be really funny at times. They are the quiet and normal ones on the ship. Robin finds it funny when Sanji insults Birtham, but he doesn't care. They tend to laugh at each others strange antics. Franky Birtham and Franky are friends with each other. Sometimes, Franky shouts at Birtham, an example of this is when Birtham first joined the crew, he brang the Harm Basher, saying they should uses this as a ship. But Franky didn't like this as it'd be a shame as a Shipwright. So, Birtham decided that he'll take the Harm Basher and put on Autodrive, so it follows the Thousand Sunny and let it follow them. Brook Birtham finds Brook hilarous and will dance to his songs, much to Brooks joy. Like him and Zoro, Brook and Birtham will spar together. Brook enjoys Birtham's seriousness. Usually, when he starts to make a speech, he'd ask Brook to play background music. Family Gartner B. Bulck Birtham father, as he was an Assassin in the Revolutionary Army, he rarely ever got see each other. When Birtham enroled in a Kendo Class, he saw him once and they were nice to each other. Birthan trusts his dad all lot and always takes in his words. When one of his dad's friends was going to be executed. He stormed it all by himself, but then was killed by Sakazuki. On his final breath he said to his son not care what anyone thinks of him. Gartner B.Lutsia Birtham and Lutsia are great friends to each other, but she finds him really annoying and tends to shout him because he doesn't care about her insults. When Luffy died(which made the crew sad) Birtham told them not to be sad, because they can go to Plus Island where his sister is to revive Luffy. Meaning he cares for his sister all lot.